


Nightmares and reassurances

by frostautumn



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Just let these boys be domestic and happy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostautumn/pseuds/frostautumn
Summary: "Shh, try not to speak too much. It's all over now." he spoke in a tender and incredibly soft voice, almost whispering, "Come here, baby." he moved slowly, bringing Jack with him as he carefully laid down on the bed once more. Still shaking, and with watery eyes, Jack placed his head on Hiccup's bare chest, listening to his calm, reassuring breaths, trying to mimic them in an attempt to calm down, "Try not to think about it. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere."---In which Jack finds himself feeling incredibly lucky and happy over the fact that he is able to call Hiccup Haddock his boyfriend.





	Nightmares and reassurances

The simple bedroom, located in a maybe even simpler villa by the outskirts of the small village of Berk was dark, and the only thing that could be heard across the room were deep, calm breaths with the occasional light snore. This wasn't exactly strange, as it was way past midnight, and the moon stood high and proud in the clear night sky. In the rectangular bedroom, there was a desk, filled with notebooks and pencils, as well as a bookshelf, in which too many books were piled upon each other. The walls were a welcoming dark green, and the carpet covering almost the entire floor was soft and dark. The most interesting part of the room however, was the cosy quite large bed, which was anything but empty. In it lay not one, but two teenage boys, sound asleep. They were facing each other, their hands resting upon their significant other's waist comfortably. The boy lying closest to the wall had short and messy dark brown hair, and behind his closed eyelids were a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes. The other boy, the owner of the bedroom, had somewhat longer, auburn hair, and if he opened his eyes they would sparkle in a tender emerald green color. The last mentioned boy, Hiccup Haddock, was smiling slightly in his sleep, not even moving a muscle. The other boy however, Jackson Overland Frost, had a much more stiff body, almost to the degree of being tense. His breaths grew shorter and hastier for every passing second, and if one observed him, they would notice that his body was ready to toss and turn at any second. His right hand clutched onto his boyfriend's waist in a way that looked almost painful, and his lip was trembling. With a short scream, almost a yelp, he sat up in the bed wide awake, panting, and he could almost feel the cold sweat running down his back. He barely registered the fact that his boyfriend woke up with an unexpected 'woah' as well. Everything was a blur to him, and he had no idea what to do. He barely even knew what was going on around him.

"Wha--Jack, what's wrong?" at the sound of Hiccup's calming yet rather worried voice, he blinked, and everything was as clear as day. With a shaky, slow sigh he hid his face in his hands, almost as if in shame.

"I'm sorry Hic, I... didn't wanna wake you up. Bad dream, sorry." he kept his eyes shut uncomfortably hard, wishing nothing more than for the flashing, blurry images in his head to go away.

"Honey, calm down. It's okay, it's alright." the green eyed boy put his arms around his boyfriend's incredibly tensed frame, kissing the top of his head. "You're alright."

"It was horrible, Hiccup, I-- I can't remember a thing, and yet I'm spooked out of my mind. Just how can that be?!" the somewhat taller 17 year old cried out and grabbed hold of his little viking's arm, and held onto it, almost too tight for comfort, but Hiccup really couldn't care less by then.

"Shh, try not to speak too much. It's all over now." he spoke in a tender and incredibly soft voice, almost whispering, "Come here, baby." he moved slowly, bringing Jack with him as he carefully laid down on the bed once more. Still shaking, and with watery eyes, Jack placed his head on Hiccup's bare chest, listening to his calm, reassuring breaths, trying to mimic them in an attempt to calm down, "Try not to think about it. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere." focusing on Hiccup's voice, he could slowly feel his breath become less shaky, and slower. He could hear his lover's soothing voice in the background, but didn't register every word. He could also feel his loving gaze falling down upon him, like a ray of sunlight shining its way through a dark alley. The auburn haired boy smiled lightly, listening carefully as Jack's breath turned back into its normal state. He continued to whisper soothing reassurances into the air, well aware of the fact that he was barely being heard. But he didn't really care. If waking up in the middle of the night was what it took to calm Jack down, he would gladly do it over and over again. He smiled deeply for himself, eventually hearing the familiar, beloved deep breaths that indicated that his boyfriend was fast asleep, "I love you, Jack." he said, somewhat louder than his earlier whispers, even though he knew that wouldn't make much of a difference, "And I always will."


End file.
